


Just Another Mars Landing

by alcimines



Category: Real Non-Person Fiction
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcimines/pseuds/alcimines
Kudos: 2





	Just Another Mars Landing

**JUST ANOTHER MARS LANDING**

**NASA/JPL** : Perseverance, report. Over.

**Perseverance** : Pasadena, this is Perseverance. Entering Martian atmosphere. All systems are go. Over.

**NASA/JPL:** Ingenuity, report. Over.

**Ingenuity** : All systems go. Ready for deployment. Over.

_*Rumbling sound as the lander rocks and trembles*_

**Ingenuity** : Per... I... I'm scared.

**Perseverance** : We'll be okay, kid.

**Ingenuity** : [Slight pause] You're sure?

**Perseverance** : Dead sure.

**Ingenuity** : Oh.. well, okay. Okay.

_*High pitched whistling that gets louder and louder*_

**Ingenuity** : How's it look out there?

**Perseverance** : Dry, dusty, and sorta orange-red. The sky is really black.

_*Big thump and the lander jerks*_

**Ingenuity** : Oh, crap...

**Perseverance** : That's the parachute

**Ingenuity** : Right. I knew that.

_*A long pause. And then another thump and another jerk.*_

**Ingenuity** : Was that the heat-shield?

**Perseverance** : Yep. Good call.

**Ingenuity** : I wish I could see!

**Perseverance** : In the long run, you're gonna see a heck of a lot more than I will."

**Ingenuity** : Hey! That's right!

_*More jerking. Wind sound dies down. Sound of rockets*_

**NASA/JPL** : Perseverance, what's your situation? Over.

**Perseverance** : Pasadena, our situation is 'semi-controlled falling'. What's TERS got to say? Over.

_*Long pause... well, not that long. It just seems long.*_

**NASA/JPL** : We've got an LZ, Perseverance! Over.

_*The rocket noise shifts and weaves. There's an electrical motor sound. The rockets begin to sound distant. Perseverance is swinging slightly.*_

**Ingenuity** : Are we there yet?

**Perseverance** : Almost. Almost.

_*The rockets seem to dial down nothing. There's yet another thump and everything rocks. Then there's a ticking sound. There's also the whispering of a faint wind.*_

**NASA/JPL** : Perseverance, we show you as landed and all system go. How's do your systems look? Over.

**Perseverance** : We're down, Pasadena. Everything looks good on our end. Over.

**Ingenuity** : Cool! When can I fly?

**Perseverance** : Sorry, kid, but it will be a while. The bosses have to think things over.

**Ingenuity** : Darn.

**Perseverance** : Patience, young Padawan.


End file.
